


Playing cards

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Nature, metephors, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: A puzzle





	Playing cards

Flick of a tail

Wind in a sail

Kelp that's in tatters

Sand that so scatters

The way of the ocean so simply complicated

The way of the sea so calmly chaotic

A fact, a figure

A shadow and light

Stars and freckles go together like the dark and the night

A nebula of life, each so different and yet the same

Space and the ocean, beasts to be tamed

If only we knew the rules of the game

Then we could play it right

 


End file.
